El Regalo de Rito
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Kangu y Rito deberá escoger el regalo perfecto para su mamá.


**El Regalo De Rito**

Era una bella y soleada tarde en el bosque de los cien acres. Oh pero no era cualquier tarde. Porque al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Kangu. La dulce y amable mamá de Rito.

Y aunque Winnie the Pooh pasó todo el mes pensando en un regalo para Kangu, no había tenido una idea hasta esa tarde. ¿Qué es lo que a todos les gusta? Claro… Comer. Pero, no estaba seguro de que Kangu fuera tan aficionada a la miel. Así que Pooh se dirigió al bosque de manzanos para preparar una hermosa canasta de fruta fresca.

Entonces, Mientras paseaba con su canasta, vio al pequeño Rito sentado en una enorme raíz de roble. Se veía triste y pensativo.

-Buenos días, Rito- Dijo Pooh con alegría.

-Oh hola, Pooh- Contestó el pequeño con voz apagada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfermo, tienes hambre?- Preguntó Pooh que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ricas que estarían las manzanas bañadas en miel.

-No. Solo estoy pensando- Contestó Rito

-Oh vaya. Y… ¿En que estas pensado?-

-Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y no sé qué le voy a regalar-

Pooh se alegró de saber que el problema de Rito no era grave. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser un problema. Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Pooh tuvo una idea.

-Ya sé- Dijo con alegría- Podemos preguntarle a mi buen amigo, Lechuza. Él es muy inteligente y seguro sabe que le podemos regalar a Kangu.

Rito se emocionó al oír esa idea y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría. Rápidamente, se alejaron del bosque de manzanas y caminaron en dirección de la casa de Lechuza.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por la amable ave en su amplia y acogedora sala de estar. La casa de Lechuza estaba dentro de un enorme roble y era como un museo, lleno de retratos de su familia.

-Pooh, Rito, qué gusto verlos- Los saludó Lechuza.

Ellos respondieron el saludo.

-Qué suerte que hayan llegado justo a la hora de merendar. Sigan, sigan y comamos algo.

-Bueno ya que insistes- Dijo Pooh mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Lechuza preparó unos ricos emparedados de mermelada con mantequilla de maní. El de Pooh, Como no podía faltar, llevaba una pizca de miel. Cada emparedado iba acompañado de un vaso de leche tibia.

-Cuéntame, Pooh ¿Cómo va todo?- Dijo Lechuza sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-Oh muy bien, aunque de hecho, Rito y yo queríamos hacerte una pregunta.

-Ah una pregunta. Que interesante… ¿y cuál sería esa pregunta?

-Pues veras, Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kangu y quisiéramos saber qué puede ser un buen regalo para ella.

Lechuza miró a Pooh, a Rito y luego dijo:

-Oh ya veo, ya veo. Déjame ver… Si mal no recuerdo, mi tía abuela Gertrudis era un ave muy distinguida y le gustaban las cosas bonitas. Ella decía que el mejor regalo para una dama, es una joya.

-¿Qué es una joya?-Dijo Rito confundido

-Bueno- Dijo Lechuza- Una joya es como una piedra de colores y muy brillante.

-¿Crees que mamá quiera una de esas?-Dijo Rito con alegría.

-Por supuesto, la tía Gertrudis nunca se equivoca- Dijo Lechuza con una sonrisa.

Pooh y Rito terminaron de merendar y se despidieron de Lechuza no sin antes dar las gracias por su ayuda.

-Lo vez, Rito, Lechuza siempre tiene una respuesta- Dijo Pooh muy feliz por haber solucionado el problema.

-Pero ahora donde hallaré una piedra brillante para mamá?

Rito tenía razón, una piedra brillante no era algo que se pudiera encontrar fácilmente en el bosque de los cien acres. En realidad, Pooh nunca había visto una.

-No te preocupes. Pensaré en algo y mañana temprano iremos por una joya.

Rito accedió y ambos fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Pooh pasó horas pensando sobre piedras brillantes. Pero las rocas no eran su fuerte. Él más bien era un buen buscador de miel. Oh pero Pooh si conocía a alguien que era experto en rocas.

Al día Siguiente, Pooh se presentó en la casa de Kangu Junto a Topo

-Hola, Kangu. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Pooh cuando la madre de Rito abrió la puerta.

-Igualmente, Muchas felicidades- Dijo Topo con su particular seseo.

-Oh pero que amables- Dijo Kangu dulcemente-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Solo queríamos saber si se encontraba Rito en casa. Pensábamos dar un Paseo-Dijo Pooh.

Entonces, antes de que Kangu pudiera llamar a Rito, él apareció de un salto en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Si puedo ir mamí? ¿Puedo, puedo?- Dijo Rito muy emocionado.

-Está bien- Dijo Kangu- Sólo no vayas a llegar después del mediodía.

-No te preocupes Kangu, llegaremos antes de que empiece tu fiesta sorpresa- Dijo Pooh. Kangu solo pudo reír mientras los tres se alejaban.

Topo Había estado hablando casi toda la noche con Pooh. Al final decidieron ir a una cueva donde una vez Topo vio piedras brillantes. Los tres amigos se dirigieron hasta una parte del bosque con un suelo de piedra y allí encontraron una enorme cueva que se adentraba en la tierra

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? Dijo Rito con voz temblorosa al ver hacia la oscuridad.

-Por supuesto- Contestó Topo mientras se ponía su casco de excavar.

Rito tragó saliva y se adentró en la cueva saltando detrás de Topo y delante de Pooh. El camino era oscuro y frío. Muchas veces parecía un laberinto y la única luz que se veía era la del casco de Topo. Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta que vieron, en una sala, una enorme piedra transparente en el suelo.

Todos estaban felices por el descubrimiento. Entonces topo pasó la luz de su casco sobre la roca lanzando haz de luces por toda la habitación y cientos de piedra brillantes, de todos los colores, aparecieron en las paredes de la habitación.

-Mira eso- Dijo Topo sorprendido

-Son muchas joyas- Dijo Pooh- ¿Cómo sabrás cual le gustará a Kangu?

-Podemos llevar una de cada color así ella podrá escoger- dijo Rito.

-Buena idea- Contestó Pooh.

Los tres amigos se separaron y empezaron a trabajar para llenar la canasta con una joya de cada color. Había pasado mucho tiempo y la canasta lucía casi llena cuando Rito, tratando de sacar un diamante , resbaló y cayó sobre la canasta. Todas las joyas cayeron al suelo haciendo sonar un fuerte ¡Crash!

Hubo un silencio… y entonces el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza. Era un ruido que se acercaba más y más. Entonces, en la cueva, entró un enorme dragón verde, muy enojado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi alacena?- Dijo el dragón con voz ronca- ¿Están robándose mi comida?

-No, no- Dijo Pooh

-Pues a mí me parece que si- Replicó el dragón- ¿Saben que hago con los que se roban mi comida?… me los como.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron muy asustados. Ninguno quería ser devorado. Pero, afortunadamente, sonaron otros pasos y la esposa del dragón apareció en la sala. Ella era parecida a su esposo, solo que era de color rosado y tenía pestañas muy largas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo ella

-Atrapé a unos ladrones- Dijo el dragón

-No somos ladrones. Por favor no nos coman- Dijo Rito muy asustado.

La esposa del dragón miró a Pooh y sus amigos y no le pareció que fueran peligrosos. Más bien eran adorables. Ella se enojó con su esposo y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a estos pequeños? Están aterrados.

-No me hagas quedar mal, cariño- Dijo El Dragón.

-Nada de eso, Eres un grosero. Ve a la habitación en este instante-

-Sí, Cariño- Contestó y se fue arrastrando las patas mientras se comía un puñado de joyas como si fueran palomitas de maíz.

Luego ella se dirigió a Pooh y sus amigos.

-Lamento mucho que él los haya asustado. Puede ponerse gruñón cuando esta hambriento y ya llevamos 200 años durmiendo. Tenemos mucha hambre ¿Les importaría devolvernos las joyas?

-Lo lamento mucho- Dijo Pooh- No era nuestra intención robarle.

-Está bien, no tenían porque saberlo. Generalmente pasamos desapercibidos cuando dormimos-

-Vamos, Rito. Ya encontraremos otro regalo para tu mamá- Dijo Pooh.

Rito acedió y dejó el contenido de la cesta en el suelo. Luego todos se marcharon de la cueva.

Mientras, ya había pasado el mediodía y todos los amigos de Kangu se habían reunido para celebrar. Tenían una enorme mesa al aire libre, pastel y muchos globos. Pero Pooh, Rito y Topo no aparecían por ningún lado.

Kangu ya estaba preocupada cuando a lo lejos pudo observar como los tres se acercaban. Rápidamente, ella los alcanzó y abrazó a Rito.

-¿Dónde estabas, Rito? Estaba muy preocupada- Dijo Ella

-Fui a conseguirte un regalo. Pero al final no traje nada- Dijo Rito con Tristeza.

-Oh mi niño, no tenía que hacer todo pasar mi cumpleaños contigo es el mejor regalo.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Rito sorprendido.

-Claro, ahora vamos a comer pastel- Dijo Kangu

Todos estaban, felices, Sentados a la mesa, cuando aterrizó el dragón y su esposa. Todos miraron, sorprendidos, los nuevos invitados cuando el viejo dragón se acercó y dijo:

-Yo… lamento haberlos asustado. Solo quería darles esto- Dijo el dragón mostrando un bonito collar de diamantes- Solo espero que puedan disculparme.

Pooh, Rito y Topo perdonaron al dragón sin ningún problema. Luego, él y su esposa se marcharon a buscar otra casa donde volver a dormir y Kangu obtuvo el regalo perfecto: una tarde de diversión con su familia y amigos… oh y un collar de diamantes también.

 **FIN**


End file.
